A Question of Loyalty
by Trinity Black
Summary: Harry Potter 5th year fic. The Dursleys get a surprise. Title explained in later chapters, rating PG-13 for later chapters with mild language.


Harry was sat in his bedroom in 4 Privet Drive. He had just finished the 3rd of his 5 school essays which were due in at the Start of the new term. This essay had been for Harry's least favourite class, Potions, and had been on the theory behind death potions.  
  
Harry was hoping that they didn't have to make the potions or Professor Snape, the potions master, would probably test it on Harry. If he didn't Draco Malfoy might accidentally on purpose slip a drop into his pumpkin juice.  
  
If Hermione had been there she would've defended Snape and Malfoy. Ron on the other hand would agree wholeheartedly. Harry smiled at the thought of his best friends, he was looking forward to seeing them again in September.  
  
September seemed so far away though as it was only the 30th of July. His birthday was tomorrow and for the fourth year in a row he had almost forgotten.  
  
Looking at the alarm clock near his bed Harry could see that is was 6:30pm. The doorbell rang and one of Dursleys, probably Dudley judging by the volume of the footsteps, answered the door.  
  
"We don't want anything." Dudley barked in his usual pleasant manner.  
  
"Oh no, you misunderstand me," came a voice with a French accent, "I am looking for Vernon Dursley."  
  
"Why?" Dudley asked.  
  
"I am from the famous drill company Dragon Drills of France. I am looking for Mr Dursley for business." The voice said. Harry realised then the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like his old Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry heard Uncle Vernon get up and show the visitor into the living room. He then decided to get up and see if he could see what was happening. Harry mentally shouted at himself for thinking that Professor Lupin was downstairs but went to look anyway.  
  
"Well Mr.,."  
  
"Snape." The man filled in. Harry had to try hard to keep himself from laughing. It had to be him, downstairs Lupin was continuing, "This is my partner Mr Noir." Harry was certain that noir was French for black. Did that mean Sirius was downstairs?  
  
"Mr Snape. I am pleased that you decided to use Grunnings for your outlet in the UK. This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley."  
  
At this point Uncle Vernon was interrupted by the other voice, Sirius' voice, saying something in French. Did Sirius speak French?  
  
"What did he say?" Vernon asked Remus. Harry could see them now, his ex- teacher and his godfather sat in the Dursleys' living room.  
  
"He said you must be proud and asked if he could use the bathroom." Remus replied.  
  
Harry prayed that Uncle Vernon would let Sirius upstairs. He couldn't really refuse without sounding rude. For once in his life something went right and Harry heard his godfather's footsteps on the stairs. At this point Harry had retreated to his bedroom and was hastily throwing things into his trunk. Sirius stuck his head round the door. He smiled when he realised when he realised Harry had caught on to what was happening, and the fact he was so eager to come with Remus and him.  
  
Sirius picked up a pile of books and put them in Harry's trunk, "Is that everything?" Sirius asked looking around.  
  
Harry's face fell, "No my Firebolt's is in my… the cupboard under the stairs."  
  
Sirius grinned, "We'll get it on the way out. We wont be leaving quietly," he said. Harry believed him, Sirius and Remus both had reputations as pranksters and Harry doubted they were capable of doing anything quietly. Sirius took a wand out of his pocket and muttered something. Harry's trunk shrank to the size of a matchbox and Sirius placed in his pocket. "Give us three minutes then drop this on the floor." Sirius said handing Harry a package, "After that just trust us and go along with what we say. OK?"  
  
Harry nodded with excitement and anticipation. He had wanted to go and live with Sirius since the night in the Shrieking shack. Finally he was getting the chance. Or at least he hoped so.  
  
The next three minutes were the longest in Harry's life. He sat facing the unchanging alarm clock thinking about what was happening. He was leaving the Dursleys. Forever? Harry hoped he was because his aunt, uncle and cousin had treated him badly since he could remember. Probably since Halloween in 1981 when his parents were killed y the dark wizard Voldemort.  
  
The clock had changed. Three times. Harry stood up and dropped the package Sirius had given him on the floor. Nothing happened. No big bang. Nothing. Harry sat down on his bed. It had all been a joke. He was going to have to stay with the Dursleys.  
  
Harry began to fell light-headed. It was then he realised the bag had released some kind of powder. Harry never got the chance to see what it was because two second later he appeared, with a slight pop, in the Dursleys' living room. Where the 'meeting' was taking place.  
  
Sirius and Professor Lupin grinned before adopting looks of shock and pointing at Harry and shouting at each other in French. Harry thought that they were actually planning what to do next.  
  
Uncle Vernon had turned the colour of an angry beetroot, Aunt Petunia and Dudley however had both gone pale and were attempting to hide behind Uncle Vernon.  
  
"You," Uncle Vernon yelled. "You… freak." It was obvious Uncle Vernon couldn't think of a better insult than that at this time. It didn't matter though that was enough for Sirius.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Sirius yelled, all traces of French businessman had vanished.  
  
"I called him a freak." Uncle Vernon answered plainly.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked. His voice had become eerily calm and Uncle Vernon was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"He appeared from nowhere and he's not supposed to do 'it' in the summer holidays."  
  
"He didn't. I did." Remus said, speaking for the first time since Harry's arrival.  
  
Uncle Vernon regained some of his confidence because of Remus' calm manner. He then started simply, "Then you're a freak aren't you?"  
  
Professor Lupin never answered as he had to hold Sirius back. He looked as though he wanted to strangle the man in front of him. Remus let go and Sirius drew out his wand. The Dursleys moved away in fear. Sirius pointed his wand at the cupboard and muttered a single word which made the door blow off its' hinges.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed. Sirius who was now pointing his wand at the Dursleys said, "Harry you can go get your broom now." Harry did just that and came back to the living room to watch the action. Sirius looked at the Dursleys then said calmly, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."  
  
If it was possible the Dursleys looked more frightened than before. Harry wanted to laugh at the sight of his cousin trying to hide behind a cushion.  
  
Sirius then cast three spells which turned the Dursleys blue, yellow and green. Uncle Vernon, who was no longer the colour of a beetroot and was now blue yelled, "Change us back and get out of my house."  
  
Sirius replied, "I wont change you back but we will get out." As the three were leaving Remus cast a spell. Harry knew this spell as Fred and George used it all the time. A loud bang sounded from number 4 privet drive. That was all it did but it scared the multicoloured Dursleys anyway.  
  
Harry followed Sirius and Professor Lupin into a car parked outside and they drove off. Harry wondered if that would be the last time he saw Privet Drive. Sitting in silence in the back of the car Harry thought about the Dursleys. Did they think he knew that this was going to happen? He didn't really care about that one, they could think what they liked. He was surprised by the next question though; Will they stay those colours forever? Harry hoped not, even after all they had done for him.  
  
Sirius broke the silence and answered Harry's unspoken question by saying, "They won't stay like that you know.  
  
"I didn't actually," Harry admitted. He paused before continuing, "Why did you come and get me?" Harry hoped he hadn't offended the two men in the front.  
  
"Didn't think you wanted to stay with the muggles, "Sirius replied.  
  
"We thought you'd rather stay with us an Dumbledore agreed." Remus continued.  
  
Sirius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "After a bit of persuasion.  
  
"I would rather stay with you but I wanted to know if you'd get in trouble for it." Harry replied hastily.  
  
"Hah, we laugh in the face of trouble," Sirius said before Remus said, "Dumbledore agreed to it this morning." Harry was amazed at how quickly they had come for him. Harry supposed it was because he wasn't used to having adults who cared about him.  
  
"I was coming for you yesterday, but he wouldn't let me." Sirius said gesturing to Remus. Harry just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? R/R to let me know or email me at TrinityHope8587@aol.com with your suggestions/opinions. Flames are welcome but will be laughed at. All for now more by the end of the week I think. 


End file.
